The present invention relates to a geothermal power generation system and more particularly to an improved geothermal power generation system in which the water in the hot rock strata is not used and water from an outside source is used and can be recycled. Geothermal power generation systems have been used for years. The usual system comprises drilling a well into a hot rock strata containing hot water. If the strata is dry and hot, then water may be pumped into the well and into the hot rock strata. The hot rock strata either contains hot water or will heat the water that is pumped in until it reaches a temperature and pressure that exceeds the conditions necessary for the formation of steam. The hot water flows or is pumped out of the well and when the pressure is released the hot water and steam are separated and the steam is used to operate a turbine that turns an electrical generator or some other mechanism. The generator may be connected to a power grid for transport of the electricity to the point of use or the power may be used on site. The ground water may require treatment before it is returned to the hot rock strata. It has been found that in current geothermal power generation systems the natural water or the water that is pumped into the hot rock strata is highly contaminated. The water is generally high in solids and may contain scaling or corrosive chemicals, or both and requires treatment before it can be returned to the hot rock strata. After the steam is used to turn a turbine and the steam condensed to its water phase, the resulting water is contaminated and requires treatment before passage through the piping and processing basins and before it can be returned to the hot rock strata.
It has also been noted that the use of a single well into which water is pumped into and the steam is pumped out of, limits the location of the generator turbine as well as the wells themselves since they must be located close to each other if a single well is used to both receive water, pump out steam and return water to the strata. In addition, the use of a single well limits the amount of time that the water is within the hot rock strata thereby lowering the efficiency of the system.